Redidy Penguin
. 'All About Him' Redidy's My favorite items that I have are: *Head item: 7th Anniversary Hat *Face Item: Blue Snorkel *Neck Item: Jetpack *Hand Item: Black Electric Guitar]] *Body Item: Black and Red Sailor Shirt *Feet Item: Blue Sneakers *Pin: 7th Anniversary Hat Pin Trivia *He is a Ninja, a Fire Ninja, a Water Ninja, a Snow Ninja and an EPF Agent. *He has all the colors of the Puffles *He have many Puffles. *His favorite Server: Sleet (server) *He have 442 Friends. *His penguin is 1301 days old. (May 24) *Favorite Hangout: Town and Cove. *Favorite Game: System Defender *Favorite Puffle Color: Gold Puffle and Green Puffle *First Game Ever Played: Pizzatron 3000 *First Party Ever: Halloween Party 2010 *I have about 100 Pins *He picked the name Redidy because he like red but later on he liked the Color Blue more. *First Mascot found/buddy is Rookie. *He has 1 million coins. *He is Catholic. *He is filipino *He is 1st in command in the EPF Positions *EPF Agent *Ninja *Fire Ninja *Water Ninja *Snow Ninja *Tour Guide *DJ *Former Pizza Chef *Inventor Favorite Food *Pie *Pizza *Fish *Cake *Ice Cream *Squid *Anything sweet *Chips *and others... Nicknames *R-R *R-P *Red *Slime 'His Other Favorite Games' *http://www.3dcarsgames.com/games/moto-trix-sports-3d.html *Tanki Online *Minecraft *CPPS *Piano tiles *And others *Injustice TV Shows He likes *Amazing World of Gumball *Cartoon Network Shows *Disney Channel Shows *Toonami Shows *Nickelodeon Shows 'Club Penguin Armies' #ArmyofCP #Smart Penguins (Recently on) #UnitedNations (Unsucssesful) #RevivalForce #Army of the Republic and others 'Army Experience' He was first from RF, then later became ACP. Then He became AR but they realized that ACP and AR were enemies, so they fought over him, so I then quit being a soldier in armies. Later he become moderator in ACP, but became a member again. Then He joined other various armies like UN. His friends help him became mod but he didn't become a moderator so later He found SP,He was the Co-owner, Vivek was founder. Then later He was becoming moderator to a member because of dinesh (dinesh and I are friends after I became owner). Later he became owner and did not become a soldier in any army because I remembered this Wiki and joined it (again). So later on he went to SP and ACP again. So this what happened we had an event. When I just came so that's just for now. Retirement He will soon retire because I have more important things to do. He will soon rejoin ACP and SP He had fun in Armies but I do not feel the army spirit anymore So He will retire Next friday UPDATE:He IS RETIRED IN ALL ARMIES for Now Friends from my armies *Flipmoo *Vivek *Dinesh *Heross *Snaketeja *Sora *Devin *SoraXFirework and others... 'Discovering CP' He played CP before but he forgot. I heard Club Penguin again Year 2010 when I was in my school bus again. My 2 bus mates were talking about Club Penguin. His first thought about it was that it was a club like a tent. And his busmates said other stuff like ninja, agents,membership. So when He got home He rushed of to the internet if I was wrong. And later He found that it was a Game, A Virtual World. So he checked it out and told his Mom to make me a penguin.So he found Halloween things so he checked out it was a Halloween Party. So he had membership after Halloween Party 2010.Early 2011 he Quitted CP. So he didn't get the 6 anniversary hat.Late 2011 he went to Club Penguin again and liked it more. Then Early 2012 he found the Club Penguin Armies Wiki that he looked at using my Old wiki account Redidy (Later forgot password).Early 2013 He found this Wiki and used my other old wiki account Captain Redslime and Stopped Late 2013. Early 2014 he forgot Red Cap's pass and remembered this website. So he rushed to make a new one called Redidy Penguin. His friends made accounts in CP too after he remembered this Wiki.Later on he remembered my Old CP accounts Note: He only heard about CP 2010 and those RARE Accounts weren't mine except for Renzob and Renzob was hacked with The Bambadee. 'Redidy's Country' Country name: Redland Currency: Peso Language: Filipino, English Continent: South Pole President: Redidy R. Rewd Vice President: None yet Kind of island: Archipelago (The three little islands) Fun Fact: Redidy and his troops helped Gary in his many inventions! Fact: Some Penguins are visting the Slimes 'Blocked' Redidy Penguin was blocked 2 times First Block Reason: Sockpuppet (The Tusk) Second Block Reason: Sockpuppet (CreativeFletcher123) 'Puffles' In igloo: *Silly *Pink *No one (Lol) *Lolz (copied cadence's puffle name) *Sky Backyard: *Brownpuff *Roarz *Snow White *ROYGBIV *Fangs *Slushy *LuckyGold *Lazarus *Sharphead *Uno *Dont Leave (I MEANT TO NAME HIM DONT LEAVE) *Your Friend *Kittyz *Goldy:) *Skittles! *ShinyButter *ButterLord *orange *Yellow *Redtri *Black *Dug